1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rectangular elastic elements which can be used in groups to form a floor covering, each element being formed of a single piece of plastic having a skeletal structure formed by a lattice of struts, an external frame and couplings (male and female) for Joining with neighbouring elements.
Plastic elements of this type are disclosed in Swiss Patent No. 649,798. However, it has been found that, due to their construction, they are not easily coupled together or decoupled, and when coupled together to form a floor covering, they tend not to remain flat when exposed to large temperature variations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide elastic plastic flooring elements which can be easily coupled together and decoupled when necessary, and which will remain flat even when exposed to large temperature changes.